Sous le saule
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Son enfance à Spinner's end n'avait pas été joyeuse, loin de là. Mais un rayon de soleil était un jour apparu et lui avait redonné l'espoir. Elle était sa seule amie, mais elle lui suffisait.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente un petit OS que j'i écrit il y a quelques temps et que j'avais oublié de publier. Ilest court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Sous le saule**

Jamais il n'avait remarqué à quel point le ciel semblait immense. Immense et si proche à la fois, qu'il lui semblait pouvoir le toucher juste en levant le bras.

Allongé au bord de la rivière, sous ce saule qui avait vu naitre leur amitié, Severus était heureux. Le sol était dur et humide dans son dos, des insectes bourdonnaient autour d'eux, et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, mais peu importait, ce moment représentait un instant de pur bonheur pour lui. Il savait qu'en revenant chez lui ce soir, il retrouverait son père, ivre mort, qui avec un peu de chance ne le frapperait pas. Sa mère, comme d'habitude laisserait faire, et attendrait qu'il soit parti pour le consoler. Elle voyait, elle savait, mais n'intervenait jamais, terrorisée qu'elle était par son moldu de mari. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça, mais savourer l'instant présent.

Severus se concentra sur ses sensations, tentant de les graver dans sa mémoire, pour y repenser plus tard et retrouver cette bulle de bonheur, cachée dans son cœur. L'eau de la rivière qui s'écoulait sur sa droite, qui formait si on y était attentif un motif musical qui se répétait inlassablement, jour après jour. Les seules variations venant des poissons qui gobaient une mouche, ou de minuscules insectes a la surface de l'eau, et qui en replongeant faisaient de petites éclaboussures. Au loin, des oiseaux chantaient dans un concert ininterrompu et apaisant. Le saule faisait jouer la lumière du soleil sur son visage. Une légère brise le faisait s'agiter doucement et l'obligeait à plisser les yeux par réflexe pour ne pas être ébloui. De temps en temps, des feuilles voltigent, annonçant déjà l'automne en devenir.

Ces feuilles qui lui ont pourtant permis de faire la plus belle rencontre de sa vie. Lui le petit garçon renfermé et solitaire, avait réussi à devenir ami avec _Elle_, et sa magie qui d'habitude le faisait passer pour un monstre, avait à cette occasion permis été bénéfique. Il avait réussi à la consoler alors que son horripilante sœur lui avait dit les pires horreurs, en faisant voler des feuilles de saules, comme de minuscules oiseaux.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait réussi à faire cela, mais il avait senti sur le moment qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'en l'espérant suffisamment fort, il parviendrait à faire décoller et battre les deux feuilles qu'il avait ramassées. Le sourire qui était né sur le visage de Lily était… indescriptible. Il ne voulait maintenant plus qu'une seule chose : le voir s'épanouir à nouveau, et il ferait tout pour cela. Il se l'était promis en rentrant chez lui, et maintenant il faisait son possible pour la revoir chaque jour.

Lily était allongée à côté de lui, et lui parlait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet de son monologue, mais il se laissait seulement bercer par sa voix, douce, chantante. Parfois, son rire s'élevait dans les airs, et était à ses oreilles la plus belle de la mélodie. Oui, son bonheur était parfait.

Dans moins d'un mois, lui et Lily allaient partir pour Poudlard, et là, sa vie deviendrait extraordinaire. Il serait enfin loin de sa famille et de son quartier minable, et surtout avec une amie. Une _amie_, avec qui il pourrait partager toutes les aventures incroyables qui allaient probablement arriver là-bas. Sa mère lui avait raconté sa jeunesse dans ce château merveilleux, qui ne pourrait qu'être le cadre d'années magnifiques.

Soudain, un bruit derrière eux fit sursauter Lily, qui instinctivement serra la main de Severus. Il se redressa pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un oiseau qui s'était posé derrière, visiblement assez lourdement. Il la rassura rapidement, en reprenant sa place. Elle avait saisi sa main, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la protéger. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un oiseau, mais demain, en cas de réel danger, elle se tournerait vers lui pour la protéger. Comme le chevalier des contes de fées que sa mère lui lisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle serait une sorcière puissante, mais lui serait le plus fort de tous, pour empêcher quiconque de faire du mal à Lily. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en sentant que Lily n'avait pas lâché sa main.

§§§§§

Cela maintenant vingt ans qu'il s'était fait ces promesses. Et comme beaucoup trop d'autres, il ne les avait pas tenues. Lily n'était pas restée amie avec lui, il n'était pas devenu le sorcier le plus puissant, elle était morte par sa faute, et Poudlard n'avait pas été le paradis promis.

Dans moins d'un mois, une nouvelle rentrée allait avoir lieux, et cette rentrée l'angoissait depuis plus de onze ans. Dans moins d'un mois, Harry Potter allait faire son entrée à Poudlard, exactement vingt ans après lui, après Lily, et tous les autres.

Le directeur l'avait obligé a quitté le château, pour _prendre des vacances_ et _se reposer_. Balivernes ! Il avait finalement trouvé refuge dans la maison de son père. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts à la fin de ses études, il avait fait en sorte de ne pas y remettre les pieds, mais cette fois il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Depuis un mois, il ruminait, évitant soigneusement leur 'endroit secret', qui avait vu éclore leur amitié, et de son côté un amour platonique. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas tenu, il fallait qu'il revoit cette petite grève, surplombée par un immense saule, qu'il revienne sur le lieu de son plus beau souvenir.

Ses pas le guidaient comme un zombi, le portant sans qu'il n'ait à réfléchir, comme si toutes ces années passées, les drames qui s'étaient déroulés n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Un instant, il crut s'être trompé d'endroit. Non ! C'était impossible.

Il se trouvait à présent sur le parking d'un supermarché moldu, qui s'était installé ici suite à la construction de nouvelles maisons. La pente douce herbeuse sur laquelle ils aimaient s'allonger avait elle aussi été bétonnée, par mesure de sécurité. Et du saule, il ne restait plus qu'une immense souche, que personne n'avait jugé utile de retirer.

Même leur endroit secret avait disparu pour toujours.

* * *

_Cruelle désillusion, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Merci d'avoir lu ce texte jusqu'au bout. S'il vous donne envie de réagir, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions. _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
